<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unforgettable Day by Dangannerd6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499226">An Unforgettable Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangannerd6/pseuds/Dangannerd6'>Dangannerd6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Misc Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Modification, Brainwashing, Curses, Dark Magic, F/M, Farting, Inflation, Scat, Weight Gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:26:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangannerd6/pseuds/Dangannerd6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is placed under a spell. For SexTheHex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Misc Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unforgettable Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/gifts">SexTheHex</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi Sex, love your fics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex stood against the tree, staring at the woman before him. "What the hell do you want from me?" Alex asked, nervous. The woman smirked as she adjusted her hair scrunchy. "Why, I want all of you, of course." the woman hummed, smiling. Panicking, Alex grabbed a thick branch. "S-Stay back, I have a branch, and I'm not afraid to use it." Alex commanded. The woman didn't listen, instead brandishing a small diamond. "Lustanius." she whispered into the diamond. Grinning, the woman tossed the diamond at Alex and stood back as it turned into a puff of teal smoke. "What the fuck?" Alex thought as he inhaled the smoke.</p>
<p>"Huh. Nothing happened." Alex muttered, unaware that the woman had her hand up. "3, 2, 1." the woman mouthed. As if on cue, Alex's stomach released a low gurgle. Alex instinctively placed a hand on his belly and gently rubbed it. Alex gasped as his body began expanding, his stomach slowly becoming a spherical dome as his breasts and ass became bigger than normal. "YOU BITCH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Alex yelled, cradling his belly. The woman smirked. "I cast a spell that'll turn you into a horny fatass." she answered, twirling her pink bangs. Making her hands form a heart shape, the woman chanted something in Latin. Once she finished chanting, a dark green heart shape manifested on Alex's gut. 45 seconds later, Alex's rapidly inflating ass released a resounding fart, the noise almost waking up everyone in a 20-foot radius.</p>
<p>Alex's memory was getting fuzzy, what led to him rapidly expanding again? All he could remember was that the woman in front of him was there. "Fuck." Alex moaned in ecstasy as his body continued to inflate, his mammoth ass farting every 5 minutes. "Holy crap, I didn't think that the spell would work." the woman thought as she walked over to Alex and rubbed his belly. Smirking, the woman pressed her gloved hand on Alex's ass, wanting to see what would happen. As if on cue, Alex proceeded to shit himself as his buttons popped so he could keep expanding, exposing his undergarments. "Gross." the woman muttered under her breath.</p>
<p>"Aw, it's over already?" Alex whined, his cock somewhat hardened. "Ma'am, maybe you can pleasure me?" Alex asked. "Hmm, maybe later. But first, I should take you somewhere we won't be found." the woman said. "And you may refer to me as Mama Kaitlyn." Kaitlyn added. "Of course, Mama Kaitlyn." Alex replied, his eyes dull and clouded as Kaitlyn led him to her truck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>